¿Suegros de visita?
by Amateratsu
Summary: sonadow. lamento haber tardado tanto pero me fui a extra y no me dijaron tocarla compu T T, y despues no pude encontrar el capitulo que estaba haciendo, dios porque me odiaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss! TOT, pero lo continuare de eso estoy segura ò.ó
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de station squerd, donde el sol resplandecía brillantemente, alas afueras en una pequeña casa rodeada de bosque, vivía una pareja de erizos, que en estos momentos dormía aun.

Uno era azul de apariencia tierna, y otro negro con rayas rojas es sus pues, su apariencia era mas madura que la del otro, en estos momentos, como dije antes estaban durmiendo, mientras el pequeño erizo usaba el confortable y mullido mechón de pelo de su compañero como almohada. Y así hubieron seguido si no fuera por que los rayos del sol se colaron en la ventana asiendo que el erizo mayor despertara, este mostró su desagrado al ser interrumpido su sueño, pero con cuidado se levanto acomodando a su pareja en la cama, este solo se movió poco, se levanto por completo y fue al baño a asearse.

Mas tarde se podía ver al mimo erizo negro bebiéndose su taza de café, cosa muy normal en las mañanas, mientras esperaba a que el otro se despertara, y como esperaba apareció en la cocina con cara de sueño [la cocina era cuadrangular y grande , en el centro había una mesa pequeña, para cuatro personas máximo, con sus sillas, cubierta con un mantel blanco, en las paredes de la cocina se encontraba: el refrigerador, la alacena, y todo lo demás, la puerta se hallaba frente del refrigerador].

-waaa (bostezo) buen día shadow – dijo en cuanto paso enfrente de el para ir a hurgar en el refrigerador, algo que le gustaba mucho a shadow de sentarse en frente del refrigerador era que cuando su pareja metía la cabeza en el, tenia una buena vista de la parte baja de la espalda de este, si era un pervertido y que, nunca se lo a escondido a nadie, igual solo lo era con su pareja.

-mmh que piensas hacer hoy-

-tienes trabajo en GUN? – le pregunto aun con la cabeza metida en el refri "no hay nada para desayunar" pensó

-no, por eso te lo pregunto, para saber si tienes planes, sino podríamos pasarla juntos- le dijo, el trabajo de agente GUN no era fácil aun con su compañera Rouge The Bat y siendo la forma de vida perfecta, era cansado hacer las misiones, unas mas complicadas que otras, pero lo que realmente le cansaba era que casi no tenia descansos, en el pasado era de poca importancia, pera ahora que tenia pareja no podía acaparar todo su tiempo en GUN. Al escuchar su respuesta dejo en paz el refri, porque no sabia que comer y porque le sorprendió saber que shadow tenia tiempo para el

-no, no tengo. Pero si tienes tiempo hacemos una carrera? Siento que han pasado años desde la ultima vez ^^ - dijo sonriéndole, ya estado sentado al lado de shadow, quien disfrutaba mucho de esas sonrisas

-Sonic…-le llamo mientras se acercaba para juntar sus labios, lo que al principio fue un casto beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, sin darse cuenta shadow coloco a sonic en la mesa recostándolo, ahora el pequeño erizo se encontraba a completa merced del mayor, pero antes de que shadow pasara a mayores con sonic, un sonido los distrajo, mas bien un aullido que venia desde afuera, dejaron su "juego" para ir a ver.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron un lobo pero no un Mobius [Mobius lo usare como la raza que son sonic y los demás] sino un lobo normal de la tierra, en su boca había una carta, en cuanto sonic y shadow salieron para verlo mejor, el animal fue con paso tranquilo, sin señal de amenaza hacia sonic, se sentó frente a el mostrando la carta, dando a entender que era para el héroe azul, quien tomo la carta, al hacerlo el lobo se fue corriendo regresando quien sabe a donde.

Sonic un poco desconcertado por el suceso decidió abrir la carta, que solo tenia escrito su nombre, la leyó. Shadow noto que con cada línea, las expresiones de sonic iban cambiando, primero curiosidad, después sorpresa y de ultimo una hermosa sonrisa, pero no como las que le daba, sino irradiaba ternura. Al ver esto quiso saber que decía la carta, pero sonic la guardo antes de que la viera, mirándolo con una expresión de felicidad

-shadow, cambio de planes – le dijo sin cambiar su expresión, al nombrado le sorprendió por esa decisión tan repentina, si se la estaban pasando bien

-que decía la carta? – claro todo había sido culpa de la carta

-jeje dice que mis padres vendrán para pasar con migo y con mi novio, ósea tú, la semana de san Valentín – le dijo mientras flores amarillas y una luz intensa despedían atrás de sonic, aumentando su alegría

-… ¿Qué?- si poder creérselo el tenia suegros, e iban a venir a visitarlos… en san Valentín? Shadow se pregunto si eso era bueno o malo, por alguna razón tubo un escalofrió, a pesar de la soleada y calida mañana, algo le decía que su pregunta se la habían respondido.


	2. Chapter 2

Por lo que sabia de la carta, los padres de sonic llegaban al día siguiente, ó sea que el día aun podía ser disfrutado, se echaron su carrera por todo el estado XP, llegando a un empate como siempre, a sonic se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su querido amigo Tails, para contarle las buenas nuevas

El joven zorro se encontraba en su taller asiendo ajustes a su muy querido Tornado X, cuando recibió la visita de un resplandeciente sonic, y shadow, el pequeño decidió dejar su trabajo para saber por que su héroe y mejor amigo desbordaba de felicidad

-Hola sonic! Sucedió algo?- fue su primera pregunta en cuanto estuvieron enfrente, shadow se había quedado a distancia, como siempre lo hacia cuando sonic iba de visitar a uno de sus amigos

-Tails!! Si sucedió algo muuyy bueno- dijo sonriéndole

-y que es? – pregunto curioso

-jeje, te acuerdas que te conté sobre mis padres? – le dijo pero su expresión era diferente se veía triste y nostálgico, cosa que su pareja, noto bien, y preocupo a Tails

-…si…porque me lo preguntas?-

-porque por fin volverán!! Para mañana, me escribieron diciendo que vendrán mañana!! ^O^!!- dijo agarrando los brazos del zorrito amarrillo y dando vueltas con el, en el proceso de vueltas Tails entendió

-enserio?!!. Eso es fantástico sonic, me alegro mucho por ti n,n –dijo siguiendo el juego, cuando se detuvieron tails le pregunto- y puedes presentármelos?-

-seguro! Mas bien por eso vine, para que lo sepas y no te lleguemos de sorpresa mañana ^^-

Contar? A el no le había contado nada sobre sus padres, no se supone que era su pareja, como es que Tails sabia y el no?, le preocupaba la expresión del erizo azul, no había visto esa tristeza antes en el, siempre lo veía tan energético, despreocupado y alegre.

Debía saber el por que de esa tristeza.

La visita a Tails duro hasta el atardecer, sonic se despido de Tails prometiendo que les presentaría a sus padres mañana

-bueno y ahora que te gustaría hacer – le dijo ya viendo que caía el sol y se haría oscuro, shadow no respondió nada simplemente jalo a sonic del brazo llevándolo a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la playa; donde el sonido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba, cuando llegaron ahí, shadow soltó a sonic y se volteo a verlo, serio como siempre

-shadow?- pregunto preocupado, la expresión seria del otro era distinta, mas bien como un regaño

-sonic, que es lo que Tails sabe que yo no, sobre tus padres?-

-…para que quieres saberlo?- dijo desviando la mirada, pero shadow hizo que lo viera a los ojos

-voy a conocerlos, no?... creo que es justo que sepa que te pasa…no confías en mi?- le pregunto preocupado

-claro que confió! … pero no quiero que tengas una impresión erronea de ellos-

-porque habría de hacerlo?-

-la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que mis padres quieran verme, por que…yo…pensé que ellos me odiaban- dijo mientras la tristeza volvía a sus ojos verdes

-por que piensas eso?... sonic, contéstame-

-pues veras todo sucedió cuando tenia 6 años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una casa estilo japonés, rodeado de bosque con una pequeña cascada cerca de ella y rodeado de diversas flores, había un erizo de púas blancas y ojos verdes, que intentaba agarrar a un escurridizo erizo azul de 6 años, pero a pesar de su edad era muy rápido

-sonic, ven aquí! Quieras o no tendrás que bañarte – le advirtió, el erizo mayor era de apariencia joven unos 18 años, a pesar de su seria y madura apariencia sonreía de forma amigable y calida

-baño, no. Agua mala – decía sin parar de correr por la casa, hasta que fue detenido por unos delicados brazos- no baño, no baño- se seguía quejando y forcejeando a su captor

-sonikku, vamos a bañarte o sino olerás feo y ya no te querremos- le dijeron con un tono suave y maternal, la advertencia asusto al pequeño

-no mami, me baño, no quiero que me dejen de querer- dijo asustado

-ja, dudo mucho que aun que huelas mal tu madre deje de consentirte- comento su padre, asiendo que su esposa le sacara la lengua de un modo muy infantil

La madre era una gata, de pelaje azul rey y cola esponjosa como de zorro, con la punta blanca, era muy hermosa pero aparentaba menos edad que su marido, poseía un ojo color ámbar, mientras el otro estaba tapado con unos mechones de cabello, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas

-Nazo malo- expreso de forma infantil, que era la caracterizaba

-no cabe duda de que solo se parece a mi físicamente, psicológicamente es como tu- dijo asiendo que la gata hiciera un mohín [cuando inflas tus mejillas], si su mujer era muy infantil, torpe, impulsiva y aventurera. Pero si no fuera por eso nunca se hubiera fijado en ella

-bueno sonikku, vamos a bañarte- le dijo a su hijo, ignorándolo al otro erizo, y llevándose a su hijo al baño

Después de un refrescante baño, decidieron a jugar con el

-quien es el erizo mas bonito, tú, tú, y solamente tú –le decía su madre mientras lo cargaba sobre su cabeza- mira estas volando-

-jajaja, mami ya bájame- rió por los juegos de su madre con el- además yo prefiero correr-

-así?-

-si algún día seré el más rápido del mundo, incluso más rápido que tu, mami-

-con que si, eh?- diciendo esto le empezó a hacer cosquillas

-jajaja, no mami, jjajajaja, para jajaja yajaja – reía sin control, por el ataque de costillas de su madre

-Ren ya déjalo, ven sonic vamos a recoger comida cara la cena – le dijo a su hijo, y con eso la gata azul lo dejo en paz, el erizo corrió en un instante al lado del erizo blanco, tomándolo de la mano se internaron al bosque a buscar fruta y otros alimentos, llegaron a un lugar donde los árboles estaban frescos y llenos de alimentos

-sonic, no te separes, ni te alejes mucho, voy a conseguir unas manzanas del árbol – le aconsejo mientras de un salto trepaba al árbol

Sonic curioso como es se alejo para ver que otras frutas había, pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando más de lo debido, hasta que choco con algo o más bien alguien

-auch- se quejo por el sentón que se dio al tropezar

-oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí, si es un precioso erizo- escucho decir con quien había chocado, era un murciélago de pelaje morado oscuro, alas rojas y ojos color plata, al ver esos ojos sonic tembló de miedo, su mirada no denotaba nada bueno- por que no me acompañas un momento- dijo estirando su brazo así el, sonic estaba aterrado, no podía mover su cuerpo

-que crees que haces scarg- oyó decir a su padre, que en menos de un segundo estaba sujetando de la muñeca al murciélago, evitando que tocara a su hijo, su mirada denotaba ira y enojo

-Nazo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me digas que aun sigues con la traidora-

-Ren no es ninguna traidora- le dijo soltando su mano de manera brusca, dándole a entender que no hablara así de su mujer

-creo que eso es un si, ese niño se párese mucho a ti, no me digas que es tu hijo?- le dijo de forma retadora y burlona, pero no recibió respuesta – valla un hijo tuyo y de la traidora JAJAJA-

-sonic, vete de aquí – le dijo a su hijo sin mirarlo, tenia su mirada puesta en scarg, sabia que si le daba la oportunidad atacaría

-pero, papá…-

-NO ME OISTE?!! VETE, YA ME DESOVEDESISTE UNA VEZ, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HACERLO!!- le grito, mirando a verlo, asustándolo, con solo eso salio corriendo a su casa, buscando a su madre

-le gritas a tu hijo, eso no esta bien- se burlo, mientras unas sombras negras lo rodaban nazo no respondió nada, un aura blanca empezó a emanar de el, chocando con la de su rival

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas tapaban su vista, su padre le había gritado, era la primera vez que pasaba

-NAZO!!!SONIKKU!!!- oyó que lo llamaban de forma desesperada, reconoció como la voz de su madre

-MAMA!!!- grito en respuesta, viendo a su madre frente el, Ren muy preocupada abrazo a su hijo con fuerza

-sonikku, estas bien?, no te paso nada?, donde esta tu padre?- dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas

-papa…papa…el…- trataba de decir pero el llanto se lo impedía

-el esta muy ocupado en este momento, Traidora – respondió otra persona, al oír como la nombraban supo enseguida que sus peores temores se habían cumplido, esos seres la habían encontrado, a ella y a nazo, si fuera otra época pelearían fácilmente pero ahora tenían algo que proteger. De forma firme cargo a su hijo, sin bajar la guardia, se encontró con la mirada de un caballo negro y mechones blancos en su pelaje y ojos negros- veo que tienes un hijo, no sabia que poseías instinto maternal-

-Thunder, que haces aquí?- dijo de forma amenazante, su mirada ámbar había cambiado aun violeta oscuro, mostraba sus colmillos, su rostro denotaba calma a simple vista, pero quienes la conocían sabían que estaba amenazando

-oh nada, mi compañero y yo escuchamos el rumor de que estaban aquí y vinimos a saludar- dijo sonriéndole con burla- nunca esperamos encontrarnos con esta grata sorpresa- dirigiendo su miranda a el pequeño

-si te atreves a tocarlo, te matare- le advirtió

A todo esto sonic se encontraba asustado, no solo su padre, sino también su madre actuaban de una forma extraña, no eran los padres lindos y cariñosos que el conocía.

No supo muy bien lo que paso lo único que recordaba es que su madre estaba corriendo con el a toda velocidad, asía la ciudad, con el en brazos, la veía agotada y cansada, también noto que estaba lloviendo. Llegaron a un edificio grandes donde su madre se metió para protegerse de la lluvia, lo bajo de sus brazo, y lo miro a los ojos

-sonikku, escucha, tu padre y yo tenemos cosas que resolver, pero desgraciadamente no podemos tenerte junto a nosotros en estos momentos, lo único que querremos es que estés a salvo-

-no mami, no quiero que me dejen- le rogó, mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-lo lamento sonic, pero ya no podemos cuidarte- le dijo separándose de el

-mami? Mami no- le dijo viendo como su madre se iba y lo dejaba ahí

-lo lamento- fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba bajo la lluvia, sin mirar atrás, ignorando muy dolorosamente los gritos de su hijo

-mami!!! Mama!!!MAMA NO TE VALLAS!!!PROMETO PORTARME BIEN!!! NO ME DEJES!!!- grito, lloro, pero su madre no volvió, sus gritos hicieron que la madre superiora que vivía en el edificio, despertara y fuera a ver, lo que encontró fue a un pequeño erizo azul en la puerta gritando por su madre

-pequeño ya no llores- trato de calmarlo

-mi mama se fue…hip…también mi papa me abandono …hip…wuaaa- fue lo que dijo poniéndose a llorar, la mujer de edad mayor, lo cargo dentro del edificio, el orfanato de la ciudad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…y esa es la razón por la que no te decía nada, no quiero que pienses que son unos malos padres, yo soy el mal hijo que no los obedeció y arruino sus pacificas vidas- termino de decirle a su novio tratando de contener las lagrimas

-sonic, no eres un mal hijo solo intentaron protegerte- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, para confortarlo

-no, es mi culpa, debí obedecer a mi padre –

- ellos no te odian, si no, no te hubieran enviado esa carta. Desean volver a verte sonic, eso es lo importante, de acuerdo?-

-..Si-dijo mientras shadow besaba sus ojos para secarlas lagrimas, se quedaron así abrazados, dándole tiempo a sonic de calmarse


End file.
